


A day at Disney, in churro shaped incriments

by Webtrinsic, wolfypuppypiles



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Cameos, Disney World & Disneyland, Drabble, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Crack, Found Family, ILOVEUFRANNYANDIMISSU, Legit Just give me Franny and Disney backk, Mickey Ears, Not really complete but done for the time being, Precious Peter Parker, Probably ooc, Team Bonding, Team as Family, Tony Stark Has A Heart, vomit warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-02-07 13:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21458617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Webtrinsic/pseuds/Webtrinsic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfypuppypiles/pseuds/wolfypuppypiles
Summary: The Avengers take their youngest member to Disneyland, and Tony is sure he's getting gray hairs.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark & Everyone
Comments: 27
Kudos: 228
Collections: Marvel(ous)Universe





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> FIRSTLY: THIS IS MY 169TH FIC ON THIS ACCOUNT AND I CURRENTLY HAVE 169 PAGES OF HISTORY SO I JUST WANTED TO GET THAT OUT.  
Secondly: I HAD FINALLY GONE ON MY TRIP TO DISNEY WITH THE AMAZING WOLFYPUPPYPILES AND MAI GAWD I MISS HER SO MUCH SO THIS IS OUR GIFT TO YOU GUYS, WE HAD SO MUCH FUN AND HAD SO MANY FIC IDEAS SO HERE WE GO AND MAYBE WE'LL ADD MORE OUR NEXT VACATION OR SOON WITH OUR LEFT OVER IDEAS  
Thirdly: if you guys haven't noticed I haven't been putting out any Spider-Man fics as of late, it seems a few people didn't see I'm actually taking a break from writing spidey since three years makes you a little dry but I will return after I get all my other ideas out so thank you!!
> 
> I love you all

**Steve takes a walk down Main Street (Webtrinsic):**

Steve wasn’t sure where the other’s had wandered off to as they entered the park in a rush, he’d entered the park the other day on the monorail taking him through to tomorrowland.  Meaning he hadn’t seen the entrance to the park, Main street. Peter in all his knowledge had explained on the plane that apparently Main street was supposed to be like the credits to a movie, all the windows having a name for a person who helped build the park.

The soldier couldn’t help but take a breath as he took in the buildings, all made to look like a past he knew all too well. 

“Excuse me,” A voice spoke up from behind, the soldier turning, nearly gasping at the apparel of the worker. She smiled with her curled hair and uniform, her tag reading: Hannah.

“We were wondering if you’d do us the honor of raising the flag this morning. We have a veteran or soldier raise it everyday,” Hannah explained, motioning to the lowered flag. The question surprised the soldier, although his head began nodding to the request easily.

Following her as they walked over to the flag, the marchers starting their trumpets and men banging on their drums arrived. Hannah motioned to the string, Steve moving closer and holding the string in hand.  Slowly raising it as instruments were played, the people around him clapping as it was fully swinging in the air.

“Thank you, Captain,” Hannah saluted, Steve giving an awkward smile and nod. His attention being brought to the fire station. The light in the window somehow bringing him an odd sense of melancholy. 

“That was Mr. Disney’s apartment, we like to keep the light on. Apparently after Mr. Disney died the light kept coming back on anyhow,” Hannah explained kindly, noticing how lost the man out of time looked. 

Steve didn’t truly know if he believed in ghosts but he couldn’t not comment, “I can see why,” 

“Have a good day at the park Captain, and if I may suggest: the sweet shop is just a few shops down, if you see Francesca tell her Hannah sent you. She’ll get you a free treat, unless you want an ice cream cone. Annie can get you that,” 

“Thank you,” Steve smiled, watching as the woman nodded her porter hat with a gloved hand. Curls bouncing as she resumed her post at the train station. Happily waving in guest with her gloved hands, and encouraging Steve to go and get his sweets.

The theatre playing something about Abraham Lincoln caught his eye as he read the windows, getting lost in the words before his nose began to take in the scent of cookies. Entering the crowded candy shop, the soldier couldn’t help but perk up at the giant sugar cookies shaped like the mouse himself.

The second he looked away from the glass, a small woman in purple glasses gave him a winning smile. Her tag reading ‘Francesca’ who promptly slid the cookie into a bag and handed it over.

“Have a magical day Captain,” the young woman informed, moving to help another customer as Steve turned around only to face his best friend.

“At least this place has no real alleyways,” Bucky smirked, clapping his friend on the shoulder. Sam bustling up to them with a coffee in hand from the Starbucks right across the street.

“If you guys want alleyways, that’s all near Pirates. Great beignets over there too,” the two soldiers smiled. Picking apart the cookie, Steve leading them to the Lincoln show and admiring the artwork and paintings on the wall. 

When the show was over Sam couldn’t help but ask, “So now that you’ve seen and spent time in all the lands, which is your guy’s favorites?”

“Tomorrowland, it reminds me of all those Stark Expos we used to go to,” Bucky spoke, something behind his eyes, likely because of the Stark part but Sam couldn’t bring himself to comment and looked to his blond friend.

“Main Street,” Steve answered with squinted eyes as he took in his surroundings, seemingly very much at home.

* * *

**Tony pukes on Astro orbiter (Webtrinsic:)**

Tony coughed, feeling gross and was at least grateful he had one of the disney shopping bags in his arms. The dye of it had made his fingers blue, but it was now filled with vomit and the small stuffed animal of Mickey he’d gotten to surprise Peter was ruined but he figured the kid would understand.

Steve was to his left, helping him out of the rocket and patting his back. Pepper strutting up with wet wipes in her hands as she wiped up his face, escorting them out of the Astro Orbiters loading dock.

“You get thrown around in your suit, and a ride makes you vomit?” Pepper teases, Steve gingerly taking the bag full of vomit and throwing it in the trash. Only for Peter to appear, looking terribly worried as he pushed two bottles of water into the older man’s arms and hiding in his side.

Sadly speaking, “You’re dehydrated,” The teen’s spider sense was roaring for his mentor, leading the teen to start leading the man back towards first aid which was just around the corner. Pepper followed with Steve, not listening to the inventor as he tried to brush them off. 

But the teen’s teary eyes and the concerned glances of his friends and fiance had him give as the nurse in first aid had the billionaire. Her instantly confirming the boy’s diagnosis and keeping an eye on him as he drank his water.

Tony making sure to rub the boy’s back who was still curled up against his side as he drank. He really hoped he didn’t ruin Peter's day, sure they were here for two weeks. But still this vacation was mainly for Peter, and he really didn’t want to see Peter crying at the happiest place on earth, especially over him.

“I’m okay Pete, how about we do a slow ride next? Not small world, I am not listening to that song again,” Tony teased, smirking at the boy who looked a little better but still shaky, but he nodded nonetheless.

Peter’s mind sorted through all the slow rides that weren’t too far away, concluding they could do Pinocchio, Snow White, and Mr. Toads all in one swoop, he’d say Peter Pan as well but that line never seemed to shorten.

“Let’s go back to Fantasyland,” the teen decided, ushering his mentor closer to Pepper. Before shifting back over to Steve, who easily wound his arm around the boy. The soldier shared the look with his dehydrated friend.

The man looked upset as he looked at the teen huddled beneath his arm. But they both knew Peter’s distance was because the boy believed after a little scare it was better for Pepper and Tony to reconvene.

‘I got him’ The soldier mouthed, giving the boy a squeeze and stopping them for a minute to buy a chocolate milk for Peter to sip on while they waited in line. The teen leaning heavily into the super soldiers chest, looking incredibly small with his chocolate milk and red eyes.

As they waited in line for Snow White, Tony made sure to rest a hand on the boy’s back as Steve held him. And as they huddled closer to boarding the ride, Peter slowly came closer to his mentor before he was settled in a hug contently drinking his milk and taking solace at the quietness of his spider sense and tame heart beat under his ear.

“You wanna ride with me, Steve, or Pep?” The billionaire asked into the boy’s hair, gently scooting them closer to the loading dock. The boy shrugged, but held a little tighter. Answer enough for Tony, who ushered them into the front of the cart while Pepper and Steve slid into the back.

The ride started, taking them through the loving scene of Snow White and the seven dwarves singing along with the woodland creatures in their cottage before Peter looked back up at his mentor with a soft worried look.

“Are you sure you feel better?” 

“Yeah Pete, I’m okay,” Tony assured, tucking the boy under his arm as the ride continued. The teen looked a little skeptical but Tony could see that fall away in seconds, the arachnids smile took over as he got lost again in the surroundings of the ride. Tony turning his head when he felt a pat on the back, Steve smiling softly with Pepper. Both assured the pair of brunettes were alright.

* * *

**Sweets and Spiders can only end in Puke (Webtrinsic):**

Peter had been determined to eat as many sweets as possible. He was at Disneyland, of course he was going to eat as much sugar as he could. There was the famous churros, mickey cookies, chocolate chip cookies, dole whips, frozen lemonade. 

How could he not stuff himself? Sugar was addicting, and he was practically vibrating. Bouncing on his feet, randomly hugging his teammates and...and...upsetting his stomach. The more they walked among the park, the teen huffing his chest as the others headed towards splash mountain.

The thought of the drop alone sending the teen’s stomach into a fit, he couldn’t even look as he heard the rushing water and screams of patrons on the ride as they took the fifty foot plunge into the briar patch.

Letting out a small whimper, the teen shivering as he pushed away from the group. Scurrying to the nearest bathroom which the closest he could find was in the junction by the exit to Pirates. The line unbelievably long, but the men in line must have seen his pale face because they let him through into a stall where the boy let out the contents of his stomach, t rembling as he sat on his knees, the floor surprisingly clean. Then again this was Disney. 

A knock resounded on the stall door, his mentors voice cutting through his heaves.

“Open the door Pete, you need to drink some water,”

“Mr. Stark I don’t feel so good,” the boy murmured, shifting the hatch so the inventor could step in, water bottles and wet wipes in hand. Tony shut the door behind them, dropping to a knee, ca refully wiping the boy’s lips and chin before dropping the wipe in the trash. Making sure the boy drank up. Peter sniffling and softly starting to apologize to his mentor which Tony quickly shushed.

“You just had too much sugar, there’s a new restaurant with those Bao things. Meat, let’s get some fruit and some... whatever else, you need something that’s not just sugar,” The man explained, helping the boy up and flushing the toilet. Encouraging the boy to wash his hands and drink more water.

The teen agreed, “Where’s the other’s?” 

“I told them to go ahead and go on the ride,” 

“I’m sorry you didn’t get to go on,” the boy apologized, shoulders slumping.

“We have two weeks kiddo, we can get our photo on it later. I’m sure they’ll all want to do it again, you will too,” The teen only looked a little better at his words, and took more comfort as Tony asked the worker at the restaurant behind the tiki room for the pork bao along with a cup of watermelon. 

He didn’t buy much figuring Peter needed to eat slower and certainly not too much too soon. The teen hummed around his food, watching the extra bird animatronic nearby speak.

His amazement and the food being slowly shovelled down helped the uneasy quell in stomach while Tony watched. Suddenly feeling self conscious, the teen curled up further in his seat.

Tony’s shaded eyes and head averted away, watching as the Jungle Cruise behind them ran by. Looking back every once and awhile, mainly to push the watermelon or water closer to the boy to indicate he wanted him to eat more to which Peter complied.

“Do you want another one?” Tony questioned once the teen finished his meal.

“Can I go back to the hotel room? I’m tired,” the boy asked, a whistle breaking through the air causing both to turn to the archer who appeared from nowhere.

“I got a better idea! Let’s go mini Nat,”

“Mini Nat?” Peter questioned knowing Clint likely wouldn’t actually answer, but didn’t question what the archer’s idea was and followed along. Tony moving quickly to catch up a little hesitant to leave the boy alone, even if he was with the archer.

“Yo money man, you’re fiance wants you back. They’re in line for Big Thunder, I got him,” Clint called, shooing the man away who looked to the boy for confirmation.

“I’ll be okay,” Peter tried.

“You said you wanted to go back to the hotel to sleep,” Tony reminded.

“Tony, I got it,” Clint assured, Peter leaning into the blonde man’s shoulder. The inventor finally giving in and heading through the crowd to the withering peaks of the wildest train in the wild west.

* * *

**The ears upon his head, weaved with silken thread. (Webtrinsic):**

Natasha quirked a brow at the youngest Avengers as he walked among the crowds of parents and children alike. Green eyes fixating on the smaller children's heads where black ears were perched, making Peter look utterly wrong with his brown lightly curled hair bare.

The sounds of fantasy land and the tea cups curled around her, leading her to take the boy’s hand and pull him away from the crowds. Where there was tea cups, there must be a mad hatter, in fact there was more than just that, there was a Mad Hattery.

The teen just smiled, still enamoured with his surroundings and the magical height of the Matterhorn. The older spider’s hand was warm, so he let her lead him. Wondering if they were going to go on the teacups only to be surprised when she pulled him into the little store nearby.

The first thing he noticed was the Cheshire Cat in the mirror above the register that quickly disappeared. Moving to turn back to the assassin, the teen’s smile lowered when he no longer saw her.

A hat flopped onto his head, making him jump as Natasha rounded around him before securing the strap under his chin and tugging him back towards a mirror. The teen could only blush, loving the original bowled pair of Mickey ears sitting snugly along his hair. 

“I thought you were missing something,” Natasha smirked in the mirror behind him, taking the ears off his head and walking over to the counter.

“Would you like these customized?” the cashier asked sweetly, removing the tag from the piece of disney magic and requesting the avenger to swipe her card.

“Yes please,” Natasha hummed, tucking her credit card back into her wallet. Lifting her arm as the younger spider settled into her side.

“Thank you auntie Nat,”

“You’re welcome little one,” Nat smiled, looking back to the cashier.

“And what’s the name and color of thread you’d like for the embroidery?” 

“Peter, and can we use the gold thread?” Nat continued on, Peter watching as the woman got the materials ready.

“Yup! It’ll be done in thirty minutes but you can pick it up whenever you’d like today as long as you bring us back the receipt,” the woman explained, Peter noticing ironically her name tag read Alice.

“Alright, thank you so much,” The two spiders meandered out of the store and straight into the line for the tea cups, noticing it had a twenty five minute wait meaning the hat would be ready by the time they got off.

“Clint and the others are texting me,” Peter spoke up, feeling his phone buzz in his pocket. Natasha hummed in turn.

“Don’t tell them about the ears, We’ll surprise them,” The eldest spider informed, before directing the boy’s attention to the ride as they little by little were lead closer to the gate to let them in.

“Which color do you want?” 

Nat smiled at the blush on the boy’s cheeks as he answered, “The blue or pink one, but I’m okay with whatever,” the gate opened, and Natasha was quick to slip into the nearest pink cup as the blue ones were taken.

“You gonna help me spin it?” The boy nodded enthusiastically, placing his hands on the wheel and waiting as the worker checked to make sure the doors were all shut before starting it up and sending the spiders and the rest of the guest into a whirlwind of laughter.

“I’m glad we didn’t eat before that,” the teen giggled as their teacup came to a stop, both of their hair windblown and curled. 

“Does that mean you don’t want a churro? Best in the world,” The assassin smirked, making sure to pull out her wallet and take out the receipt for that hat and bringing it back to Alice.

“Here you go!” Alice smiled, handing over the warm hat from the embroidery machine. Natasha slid the hat back onto the boy’s head, taking pride as they walked over to the churro stand. The golden lettering of his name sparkling in the sun. 

And when the others found them, Natasha couldn’t help but smirk as she saw the billionaire try not to coo at the adorableness of his spider-son eating a churro with the iconic ears on his head. 

* * *

**Sugar rush, Backpack, Sugar coma (Wolfypuppypiles:)**

“Pete, you wanna go on Dumbo’s flight?”

Tony was a grown up and he did boring things like taxes and board meetings (which Peter called bored meetings and honestly, accurate.) but there was something about being in Disneyland that made everything seem more magical. The elephants were so pretty and bright in the sunshine, their colours spinning and gleaming in the light and- ”OH MY GOD I LOVE DUMBO! CAN WE GO ON THE PURPLE ONE! CAN WE? CAN WE? CAN WE!?”

“Je-sus christ, Pete. Take a breath, buddy.”

Peter was practically jumping over the gate to get to the ride, smile so wide it looked like it hurt his face. “But the rides so cool and I want to go on the purpleonecauseitsprettyand-”

Tony could no longer understand what the spiderling was saying and he put a hand on his shoulder to stop the bouncing. “Okay, we can go on the purple one but you have to wait your turn. What is with you? Did someone put speed in your cocoa puffs?”

Peter let out a sudden laugh, hands playfully slapping against Tony's chest as he giggled. “No way, I just had the- MR. STARK THERE'S A DOG!”

Aaaand the kid was gone. Winding through the crowd to get to it. “DON’T TOUCH IT! Goddammit.”

Sam and Bucky were, of course, very helpful and stood there laughing as they made it to the front of the line and got on a pink elephant. Steve sighed and joined Tony in finding the kid, his hand patting his teammate on the back as they followed Peter’s excited coos and cries. 

“It’ll be fine, he knows he’s not allowed to disrupt service dogs. We can meet back up with the others once we find him.”

It wasn’t too hard to spot the kid, standing in front of a panting service dog and his owner, giving a very serious salute to the canine. 

“Thank you for your service. You’re the best boy and I wish I could pat you.”

Tony jogged to catch up and pulled the boy away as he turned to the owner. “I’m sorry, he’s a bit excited.”

The man laughed as he patted his dogs head, looking too amused to be at all bothered. “It’s fine, really. Pete, doesn't mind.”

Peter’s eyes widened as he started whining anew. “Mr. Stark the dog has the same name as me! ITS FATE!”

Tony pulled the boys arm to lead him away, apologizing again over his shoulder. “I’m sorry, we’re going to stop bothering you now.”

Steve was already talking to Peter about remembering his manners but the kid was on another topic already. “We should go do Hyperspace Mountain! Ned showed me this video where this guys going through and he-”

Tony stopped walking, Steve placing a hand on Peter’s chest so he’d stop too. 

“Hang on, just slow down. You keep bouncing from one thing to the next and I can’t keep up.”

Peter looked at him, practically buzzing, his wide eyes more black than brown. “How much sugar have you had today?”

Peter hummed as he thought, still bouncing a little on his toes. “Hmm well I had a churro and then Pepper couldn’t finish hers so I had it and then we had a bag of cotton candy and those cookies and then I had a mickey waffle and a sundae and some ice cream and-”

Peter paused his ramble to dive his hand into his pocket, pulling it back out with a handful of jellybeans and shoving them in his mouth to chew as he continued. “And then I got these-”

His mouth was still running a mile a minute and Tony placed a hand over his eyes, sighing as he imagined the chaos that would reign the rest of the day.

“Good god he’s going to overdose on sucrose.”

Peter was already bouncing over to something else and Steve laughed a little. “He’ll be fine. It’s Disney, it’s bound to happen.”  Tony was already too tired to deal with it but then, looking over at the kid as he found Donald Duck and hugged him, he thought maybe Peter’s smile was worth it. 

:::::::::

They met up with the others in Carnation Cafe, where Natasha was finishing her pancakes. Peter was too restless to take a chair but he did sit on Natashas knee for a moment before Tony stopped him from finishing her food.

“Nope, no more for you. No one give him anything but fruit and water.”

Peter laughed and grabbed another handful of jelly beans from his pocket. “HA HA I still have pocket candy!” 

“Peter!” 

The kid ran off before he could grab him and went over to watch the marching band going past. Tony kept as close an eye on him as he could as they paid the check but by the time they managed to get over to him, he was gone. 

“Where is he?! Peter?! KID!?” 

Steve looked around as he tried to calm his friend, Tony starting to panic next to him. “He’s probably found another character, or a dog. It’ll be fine, Tony.”

It was only a few moments later that they heard it, the unmistakable voice of the Spider kid. 

“MR. STARK! LOOK! I’M AUNTY CAROL!”

Tony felt his heart fall to his toes, anxiety dropping from him in an instant, leaving him exhausted. Peter was on the Astro Orbiter, dipping his rocket up and down as fast as the ride would allow. Just looking at it made him sick. 

“God, Steve get him off. Get him off, before I break it.”

Peter didn’t seem to be bothered that Tony was losing his patience, and was more than happy to finally do as he was told when Tony offered a new present. 

“Hey, Petey. Look buddy, it’s a BB-8 backpack. Isn't it cute?”

Peter reached for it, already opening snapchat on his phone to show Ned. “Yeah!”

“Put it on.” Tony helped him get his arms through and tighten the straps so it wouldn't fall off, making sure to clip the band around the boy’s middle before letting him try to wander off through the park again. As soon as his back was turned Tony clipped the bright orange leash to the back of the bag, holding the end as Peter wandered. 

“Really?” 

Tony ignored Steve’s look of disapproval and yanked on the end of the leash, pulling Peter back from a display of cookies outside. 

“Do you want to be the one to tell May we lost him or do you want to shut up and let me handle it?”

Despite the leash, Peter seemed happy enough, laughing on every ride and squealing every time a new character walked past. And the leash tactic was working, they hadn’t lost Peter again until almost dinner time. 

“I think he’s finally finished his pocket candy.”

Peter was eating the last of his jellybeans and offering some of the cotton candy ones to Bucky as Tony handed his leash to Clint. “Here, hold this.”

The archer barely looked up from his phone as he took it, Tony grabbing Peter’s hands and wiping them down as he tried to catch his flittering, distracted gaze. 

“I’m going to get a reservation for dinner, and the others are going to ride the Matterhorn one more time before we eat. Can you stay with Clint for just a minute?”

Tony could swear the kid was vibrating, nodding enthusiastically. “I’m giving my card to Clint so you can pick something out while you wait. Just remember if you buy it you have to carry it around until we get back to the hotel.”

Tony wiped his face for him, cleaning up the mess of food colouring from his lips and Peter pulled away, laughing. “I can do it Mr. Stark I’m not a baby.”

Of course, his words were greatly undermined by the Mickey ears, baby leash and the giant yawn he was rubbing his eyes through but Tony nodded anyway. “Okay, kid. See you soon.”

Clint was looking through the menus on the Disney app and trying to decide what to eat. He probably should have been watching the kid but with his stomach rumbling he thought food was more important. 

It would have been easier to choose between the classic giant turkey leg and the chilly dogs if there wasn’t so much chatter coming from inside the store. 

“Who’s kid is this?”

Crap. That sounded like Peter kind of trouble. Clint put his phone away and scrambled for the leash that was no longer in his hand. Crap. Crap, what had he done with it? 

“You can’t sleep here.” 

Clint finally found the end of it on the ground near the entrance of the store and grabbed it, following it inside to where Peter was curled up among a display of soft toys, a giant sleepy stitch in his arms. 

The poor lady who worked in the store turned to Clint, looking far too overworked to deal with anything else. “Is this your kid?”

“Ummm ...yes.” Hesitating probably didn’t help but Clint offered a smile and Tony's credit card. “I’ll take the stitch.”

The lady sighed and shook her head as she rang up the purchase. “Take your kid. Please.”

::::::::

“The fireworks start at nine thirty so we’ll head over a little bit before and save a spot. Where are Clint and Peter, I thought they were going to join us?”

Tony stood from his seat and scanned through the mess of people walking through the street. “I texted Clint to meet us here, I don’t know what could be taking him so long.”

“I found him.” Bucky pointed to where Clint was walking with…”Is that a stroller?”

Clint settled the pushchair next to the table and put the brakes on before taking a seat. “Sorry, we got held up by all the people. So, what are we eating?”  Sam’s mouth was hanging open and he kept his voice hushed as he pointed to the stroller and the blanket draped over it. 

“Dude, did you steal a baby?”

Tony looked about ready to have a panic attack, face turning red as he tried to keep his voice down. “YOU ALREADY  _ HAD _ A BABY! WHERE IS PETER?!”

Clint looked offended, nose wrinkling as he pulled the blanket back. “He’s right here.”

Peter was curled up, fast asleep hugging his giant Stitch, Mickey ears still settled atop his curls. 

“He fell asleep in the store and I wasn’t going to carry him. He’s fine, it's just a sugar coma.”

Tony sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. “Thank god.”


	2. Sword and the Stone Drabble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> peter pulls the sword from the stone

He knows the sword will give momentarily when a cast member allows it. Peter also knows this isn’t one of those times. He hadn’t meant to pull the sword _fully_ from the stone. He’d just gotten a little bit too excited and then suddenly the golden bar had scraped loudly on its way out. 

It takes less than a second for the people on the carousel behind him to scream out ecstatically, there are people laughing and Peter’s pretty sure Mr. Stark is having a heart attack while Clint is on his knees in hysterics.

Thor is clapping loudly enough that it’s booming. The god walks over and pats his back roughly whilst a stunned employee comes over and Peter bashfully hands her the sword.

“Swell! Does this mean you’re now king of Disneyland?” Thor asks all too seriously, and Peter falls into his side embarrassed, trying to hide from the attention suddenly brought upon him.

“I think that does,” Clint wheezes, using Tony as a tether to pull himself up off the ground. Never has Peter been more grateful that Steve, Sam, Bucky, Bruce, and Natasha were on Splash Mountain.

The billionaire approached, squeezing his shoulder before urging them off. Peter knew he’d never hear the end of this, not as Tony went along with the Disney police to pay for the damages. 

When he returned he was holding an unmarked button from mainstreet, in sharpie written in Tony’s usual sprawl was, “I pulled the sword from the stone,” Peter wore it the rest of the trip.


	3. Spider sense and coasters don't mix, winter soldiers do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bucky helps peter deal with the spider sense when the dark rides get too intense

Peter truly had no way of knowing if he’d like rollercoasters. He had no problems with falling victim to inertia and perilous speeds. He jumped off skyscrapers for a living. But Peter had been cautiously optimistic he’d enjoy, and have no problem with roller coasters.

He’d been right...to an extent. He’d really liked the rides he’d been on, the coasters where exhilarating. Except the instances where it went dark. He knows the purpose of a coaster is to make your stomach drop, the problem was when his did, and it was dark, the nagging at the back of his neck surged he was danger. Peter didn’t want to feel like his life was truly in danger when he was supposed to be on vacation.

He’d brushed it off after a slight scare of Big Thunder, and he’d taken a second to himself after the Matterhorn, but something in Peter broke after Hyper Space Mountain. It’d been so loud, and even with it’s momentary Star Wars theme he couldn’t help but worry he was seconds away from dying.

He’d been more than fortunate his seat partner had been Bucky, because the man didn’t even notice when he squeezed his metal hand in absolute horror, his spider-sense screaming he was dying.

Peter made a beeline to the bathroom immediately after, taking his time to wash his wan face, before exiting, his legs still feeling like jelly, and the crowds were only making it worse. 

Bucky wrapped an arm around him as they sauntered off, Bucky chatting, telling him where they were going to meet up with the others, but Peter wasn’t listening. He was latching onto the ex-soldiers torso and trying to drown out the loud commotion around them.

James freezes at the shift, curling around the kid now softly whimpering into his chest.

“Hey-” He doesn’t know exactly how to comfort the spiderling, their interactions were sparse but not unpleasant, and they are still in public, but Bucky finds them a little cove away from the others, the tomorrowland station for the train.

No one is around, and Peter gladly sinks into the bench. 

“You wanna tell me what happened Pete?” The kid had been on the ride then went to the bathroom, had something happened-did someone-Bucky’s hands curled into fist and Peter’s answer let them unfurl with a pained sigh of relief.

“My spider sense kept going off in the dark, I couldn’t see what was happening and I thought-I didn’t feel safe,” 

Bucky knew that feeling all too well, “And you still don’t feel safe?”

“It’s better with you here,” the thought anyone could feel safe around him is almost ludicrous, but Bucky knew then he’d do whatever he could to ensure the kid’s safety, even at the cost of himself.

He’s about to say something, what, he doesn’t know but Peter’s already rambling again.

“I’m sorry, I really did enjoy the ride, it's just that...I think I just needed to do it and know-”

“Hey hey hey, you don’t have to apologize. You don’t have to do anything that makes you uncomfortable-” Bucky cut in only to be effectively cut off again.

“No, I do want to do it again! It’s-I’m the problem,” the spider hangs his head lowly, gripping the bench underneath him, tears cascading down his face and onto his lap.

Bucky pulls the kid into a hug, ignoring the buzzing of his phone in his pocket and fending off his own fears of having such a breakable being in his embrace. Peter didn't pull away, not even when the train arrived and left, and not when he felt the buzzing of both their phones.

“Can we go on again?” the teen asked softly, willing himself to be brave. Bucky squeezed his hand the whole time, excitedly cheering so the boy wouldn’t feel embarrassed when he yelped at the inevitable drops.

His spider sense still went off but it was much easier to ignore with a metal hand to nearly break in his grasp. 


	4. Kiddie rides with the hulk and the winter soldier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bucky and bruce pair up on the smaller rides at first, unsure if they can handle the bigger ones yet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact my parents were actually one of the first people to ride test the winnie the pooh ride in california lol

In an unexpected and unusual matchup, Bucky and Bruce find themselves at the start of the trip nearly joined at the hip. Lots of people and plenty of loud sounds weren’t the most enticing to them with their backgrounds, so when the others boisterously ran to the larger rides.  Bruce and Bucky rode Winnie the Pooh.

They probably looked beyond what was considered out of place to the ride operator but she didn’t say anything, just did her job of smiling and making sure their lap bar was secured before the music began and they were immersed in the hundred acre woods.

“I heard Fantasyland has some rides a little more to our taste,” Bucky starts conversationally, shifting in his seat and running his thumbs anxiously over the lap bar as Winnie the Pooh dissociates in front of them.

Bruce’s shoulders drop a fraction of the inch at the suggestion before nodding, admitting softly, “I think I’d like that more than Sam’s suggestion of the Finding Nemo Submarines,”

Bucky nods thoughtfully, figuring the big guy didn't like enclosed spaces, “The Haunted Mansion looked tolerable, and if we don’t kill ourselves over the music we could probably board the Small World after that,”

A huff of laughter barks from the scientists throat, “We should bring Peter so he’ll be singing it all day,”

Bucky returns the laugh, already imagining the tike avenger bobbing his head and singing Tony’s ear off. It was a delightful image.

“I’m sure he won’t object,”

“No, I don’t think he will,” the two disembark the ride, ignoring the screams of the people falling down into the briar patch, before reading off each and every headstone in the Haunted Mansion’s graveyard.

Bruce rather liked the one that belonged to the snake, while Bucky favored “U. R Gone” on the back wall. The ride was quaint and neither say anything about how the hanging scene and the small jumpscares in the graveyard scene had them squishing a little closer in their doom boogie and the stretching room.

It is completely forgotten after they head back through the alleys of New Orleans square. The ex-soldier rolled his eyes when they bumped into Steve and Sam who were ordering beignets, the flour treats easily devoured between the four of them in seconds.

“What were you guys heading toward next?” Sam questions, taking a sip of his drink and wiping the honey and sugar off his hands with a napkin.

“We were going to find Peter and see if he wanted to go on The Small World,” Bruce informs only for the falcon to groan but Steve to smile in wonder, eager to do everything, especially if they could share the experience between them all.

“We’ll all fit on a boat,” Bucky happily informs, shoulder checking a flustered Sam who is already texting the group chat to high tail it to Fantasyland. Bruce and Bucky share a look, knowing when they did get to the bigger rides, they wouldn’t be going on alone.


	5. Spider shaped limpet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter gets carried by steve and thor on many occasions during their vacation, mainly when he's asleep

When Peter is tired Steve and Thor had decided to take turns in carrying the boy around. Bucky did from time to time, but it was the two blond’s that had seemingly appointed it as their duty to bodily carry the teen around as if he were a much younger child.

Tony had shrugged, relieved it wasn’t his own back Peter would be resting on, so he did nothing more than raise an brow as Thor practically threw the spiderling onto his shoulders when they watched World of Color, the fireworks show, and Fantasmic. 

At the moment though, the kid was practically dead and drooling on Steve’s shoulder after eating an abhorrent amount of sugar. Clint had even started taking pictures while the boy slept through a plethora of kiddie rides. 

The photos were absolutely blowing up their group chat, and Natasha had a new lock screen that entailed of Peter passed out on Monsters Inc with his Mickey ears half over his eyes and leaning heavily into Thor’s side.

The closing announcement for the night rang in their ears and Steve was ever so careful to avoid bumping into anything or anyone, or even walk through a noisy area as they waited for the monorail to take them back to downtown Disney.

They rode the orange one, all dead on their feet from the long day. Steve’s bangs were falling into his face, and Thor and Bucky had half a mind to take the sleeping teen curled on his back so he could at least have some reprieve.

The captain dismissed them with a bashful smileful, showing them in their crowded but private corner that the boy was quite literally sticking to him. And Steve could admit to himself he didn’t want to put the boy down, he’d always been a family man, and it seemed this team, and their arachnid child was the closest he’d ever get.

If that meant carrying the still peculiarly light yet sleepily weighed down child on his back after a very long and exuberant day, he’d do it without question.

**Author's Note:**

> snapchat: Allisonw1122  
tumblr: webtrinsic1122  
instagram: webtrinsic  
Say Hi!


End file.
